


Strider

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo wonders how Strider got his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider

It was well known amongst his dear friends that Frodo harbored endless curiosity about the outlandish and especially about anything outside the borders of the Shire. Leaving the Shire had only barely satisfied this curiosity, and even now, after all that he had experienced in the Old Forest and now cowed by fear of Black Riders and other dangers, Frodo’s eyes remained bright and eager as he struggled to match strides with Strider the Ranger. The other hobbits hung back, still a little afraid and mistrustful of their tall, grim guide.

“Pardon me,” Frodo gasped. When Strider halted and looked down at him, he felt suddenly awkward. It seemed Strider did not particularly want company, so accustomed was he to wandering alone in the wild.

His voice was low with concern. “Is my pace too much for you and your folk?”

“Oh, no.” Frodo glanced back at his friends, who had nearly caught up to them. “Oh, no. It’s not that. I wanted only to ask you a question…if that is all right.”

Strider began to walk again, but he slowed his pace so that Frodo could walk comfortably beside him. “What do you wish to ask me, Frodo Baggins?”

“I know that the people of Bree call you Strider and have for many years. Who first called you that?”

Strider laughed, which made Frodo grin. Laughter from this dour ranger was rare, and it was a rare gift in these dark times.

“You may not believe it, but it was Nob.”

“Nob -- Butterbur’s servant?” Frodo asked in surprise.

“Indeed.” Strider nodded. “Nobody knew my name, and the pert hobbit often served me. He was young then, not even yet of age. The name has stuck since then.”

“I knew it sounded rather hobbity,” Frodo said, nodding. “And never would you have imagined that you would be responsible for leading four hobbits all the way to Rivendell. I am certain it is all very dull for you.”

Strider’s smile faded, and he adjusted the hood of his cloak. “I only hope it remains dull.” He fell into silence, and Frodo knew that he would say no more for the time. Frodo fell back and allowed the other hobbits to catch up.

END


End file.
